And Now I'm Swimming Episode List
A list of episodes in And Now I'm Swimming. Book 1 Episode 1: Sea Legs Upload Date: January 2, 2015 Lily, Rose, and Violet are three girls who become mermaids, but they aren't the only ones who know about it.... Episode 2: Control It Upload Date: February 21, 2015 The 3 girls, now knowing they're mermaids, begin to discover the full extent of their powers. Meanwhile, Lily begins hearing things... Episode 3: Forces from Beyond Upload Date: May 9, 2015 Rose's mean aunt comes for a visit and the girls have to escape to Lily's house. Later, Lily receives a warning from an unexpected visitor. Episode 4: Troubled Waters Upload Date: May 20, 2015 Katy finds out that Lily is a mermaid, and the girls have to convince her that it wasn't real. Meanwhile, Lily's still worried about the warning the fairy gave her. Episode 5: Change is Good Upload Date: August 6, 2015 It's a full moon, and the girls have been mermaids for a month. Then strange things start happening on Lily and Katy's camping trip. Episode 6: Oblivion, Part 1 Upload Date: November 17, 2015 Lily gets stuck babysitting twins for a day, Rose and Violet get stuck on a reality TV show for a day, and while all this is happening there is still the looming threat of whatever is in Oblivion...and when it will come out. Episode 7: Oblivion, Part 2 Upload Date: December 15, 2015 Lily has to rescue Rose and Violet from Snitty before the voices leave Oblivion and come to her house. Episode 8: Birds of a Feather Upload Date: May 17, 2016 The mysterious Gifts of Marina have left Oblivion, and finally make their appearance. Rose sees visions in her Gift, and Lily gets another visit from the fairy Raven. Meanwhile, Katy convinces Lily that their house is haunted. Episode 9: Sweet Dreams Upload Date: August 2, 2016 Lily starts having nightmares that she thinks are caused by the necklace she found. Episode 10: Sink or Swim Part 1 Upload Date: August 20, 2016 Lily learns how to teleport and accidentally zaps the girls to an unknown place. Meanwhile, a security camera video of Rose as a mermaid attracts the attention of a paranormal investigator. Part 2 Upload Date: September 10, 2016 With their identities no longer a secret, the girls' lives are turned upside down when they get taken by the scientists; and must find a way to escape before they reach the laboratory. Season 2 Episode 1: Curse of Chaos, Part 1 Upload Date: October 2, 2016 Lily, Rose, Violet, and Katy are just having a normal day when their hair starts behaving strangely. Episode 2: Curse of Chaos, Part 2 Upload Date: October 9, 2016 The girls meet the siren that cursed them. Episode 3: Poison Ivy Upload Date: October 17, 2016 The girls are at a restaurant when they see a girl who appears to be Belladonna. They confront her but it is revealed that she is someone else they've met... Episode 4: Lunar Eclipse Upload Date: November 15, 2016 The girls' tails disappear after a lunar eclipse. Lily and Rose are asked to help in mysterious expeditions. Episode 5: Katy and Violet Upload Date: December 20, 2016 With Rose and Lily off on their own relative expeditions, Katy and Violet are left to deal with visions, new tails, exploding necklaces, and flying bags. Episode 6: Rose and Raven Upload Date: January 25, 2017 Rose and Raven have to help the nice but shallow Fairy Kingdom rid themselves of parasitic vines that are destroying their trees. Episode 7: Ivy and Lily Upload Date: April 21, 2017 Ivy and Lily go on an expedition to find a mysterious paper, but who will be waiting for them there? Episode 8: Deadly Nightshade Part 1 Upload Date: July 25, 2017 Belladonna is trying to steal the gifts again, and this time she won't let anyone get in her way. Part 2 Upload Date: September 11, 2017 Rose, Violet, and Katy go to rescue Lily from Belladonna, and hope they're not walking into a trap. Season 3 Episode 1: Invitation Upload Date: February 15, 2018 Still reeling from the Gifts' disappearance, Lily, Rose, Violet, and Katy receive a mysterious note and a strange invitation. Episode 2: A New Face Upload Date: April 14, 2018 The strange ghost child is back, and has somehow convinced everyone that she's Lily's younger sister. If that's not enough, Raven arrives with some disconcerting news. Episode 3: The Raid Upload Date: September 5, 2018 After the capture of Holly and Ivy, our heroes go to the headquarters of The Organization to rescue them, and learn some important secrets in the process. Episode 4: The Seven Charms Upload Date: April 10, 2019 Reaching the Mer Kingdom finally, our heroes are disheartened when the King refuses to give them the Gifts unless they in return find the "Seven Charms" for him. Don't worry, they don't know what those are either. Episode 5: Sky's the Limit Upload Date: August 3, 2019 The girls must escape the witch's cottage with Raven, and continue their search for the Seven Charms. Episode 6: Sidequest Upload Date: Jan 16, 2020 Our heroes find a charm after a run-in with an old enemy. They are then assigned to find secret information at Belladonna's house.Category:Episode List Category:And Now I'm Swimming Category:Irregular Titles